


Snowed in in CR

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 3





	Snowed in in CR

“It’s like a blizzard outside!” Poppy exclaimed.

Emu went to look out the window, barely seeing anything but white. He sighed and nodded, “Not sure I’ll be able to make it home in this.”

“You could always stay here and hang out with me!” Poppy smiled.

Emu chuckled, “We’ll see.”

After work, he bundled up and tried for the closest exit.

“The only door available is the ER entrance. The rest are blocked by snow.” Hiiro approached.

Emu nodded and began toward the ER.

“The snow outside is half as tall as you. I don’t think you should be going out in it, especially alone.”

Emu sighed, “Guess I _will_ stay in CR like Poppy said.”

“Unfortunately, I think that’s what I’ll be doing too. Or staying on the couch in my office..” Hiiro said quietly.

Emu smiled, “You can come play games with us?”

Hiiro raised an eyebrow before shrugging, “Not like I have any other plans.”

Emu grinned and started toward CR. He removed his coat and scarf before looking around for Poppy. “She must have had more work to do?”

Hiiro sat down and began cutting into a small cake. Emu was surprised when the surgeon offered him a piece. He sat down at the table and began eating quietly.

“I have a Netflix account.. We could pull up a movie on a laptop?” Hiiro suggested.

Emu nodded, “Whatever you want to watch.”

Hiiro browsed through the movies and finally picked a Christmas one. They moved to the couch and pulled a small table in front of them for the laptop.

After a while, Emu grew tired. He leaned against the couch arm, closing his eyes and just listening to the movie. Hiiro grabbed a blanket and laid it over the pediatrician before going back to watching.

Emu drifted off soon after. When he woke, he felt someone’s breathing on his arm. He frowned and moved, noticing Hiiro had ended up leaning on him.

His movements roused the surgeon who sat up quickly and blushed. “Sorry.”

Emu smiled, “It’s alright. Want to watch another movie?”

Hiiro searched for one and put it on. Emu adjusted and gently pulled Hiiro back so he was leaning against him. “If it’s more comfortable..”

Hiiro blushed again and stayed quiet. Not long after, Hiiro’s head fell back against Emu’s chest as he fell asleep again. Emu gently rubbed the other’s hair before he fell asleep as well.

When they woke, Poppy was standing there smiling at them. “Looks like you two had some fun.”

Hiiro grumbled a bit before closing his laptop and moving away.

Emu stretched out, “Time for work already?”

Poppy nodded.

After heading down to the cafeteria to buy some breakfast, he noticed people whispering and pointing at him. He frowned and checked himself in the nearest mirror to make sure he was looking fine. When the pointing continued, he finally asked someone, “What’s up?”

A nurse looked embarrassed, “All of the hospital staff received a picture of you and Dr. Kagami together.”

Emu raised an eyebrow and glanced at the picture. He rolled his eyes when he recognized the number it was sent from as Kiriya’s. Of course, he loved causing trouble, didn’t he?

Hiiro approached Emu in the hall later that day, “The coroner is going to get his ass kicked.”

Emu chuckled, “By both of us.”

“Everyone thinks we are dating now.”

Emu chuckled nervously.

Hiiro looked him over for a moment before shaking his head, “Well, why not give them more to talk about? Do you want to go on a date?”

“Really?” Emu choked out. “I.. I’d like that.”

“Alright, after work, if the snow is cleared enough, we’ll go get some dinner?”

“Sounds good,” Emu smiled.


End file.
